Warriors: without a happy ending
by Wishpebble
Summary: The forest is saddened with grief at the death of Bluestar. No one really knows what happened to her. THe fire that rests in the clan vanished like it was put out. No one can stop the evil from spreading. Soon the whole forest will be shadowed in Darkness
1. Prolougue

Without a happy ending:

The rain dropped in the sky, through what seemed to be the entire world. One cat, happy to be in this rain was one no other than the dreaded Tigerstar. He smiled thinking about the last words that he spoken with the previous the ThunderClan leader.

"You can kill me Tigerstar, and you can kill me again. But if you touch my Clan, your dreaded face will not reign far. Mark my words Tigerstar, you will die."

Tigerstar smiled. He never felt this satisfied in his life.

"Where are you now, you old crow? I am more powerful than StarClan! Nothing will stop me!"


	2. Chapter 1

Many moons from now, as Cinderpelt is the medicine cat, and Mothpaw is her apprentice. Leafpool was never born, but one kit, one kit, can save them all. Just before Fireheart left the forest, he and Sandstorm had kits. Sandstorm and her kits did leave for the sun-drown-place but with Tigerstar instead. The Burn will still save the clan. They had six healthy kits:

Smudgepaw-small black and white tom, with green eyes

Ravenpaw- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Barleypaw: Mostly white tom

Redpaw- a similar sandstorm like tabby tom, with a bushy tail

Sandypaw- light ginger tabby with blue eyes

Rustypaw- an orange and ginger tom with piercing green eyes

Chapter one: Failure

Tigerstar scratched his claws on the barren ground. There was not a piece of prey in sight on this hot day. His fur was dry, and icky with slime, as he tried to reach the wet frogs. He looked over the border, there it lied, a forest filled with fish. He sighed, knowing that the Riverclan cats knew a thing or two about borders. 

Well, we'll see about that! He thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darkstripe!" Tigerstar yelled at his deputy. "Why are the elders fit and fed before the warriors? What did I tell you? Healthy Clan makes good warriors!"

"Yes Tigerstar, but…Fireheart's kits. They are ready to become apprentices. Yes, are they? Well, that's good news."

"But Tigerstar! What about…Rustykit? I'm worried about him! He looks exactly like his father? What…if there is another Fireheart in the Forest?"

"That won't happen. For I will mentor him myself."

"What do you mean you'll mentor Rustykit? You'll do no such thing!" A new voice spoke up.

"Sandstorm, leave, now. This is no concern of you. I am the clan leader, I will decide."

"You're a Clan leader?" She put her nose right up to his face.

"You're a Clan leader?" She repeated. "You are no Clan leader! You let Mousefur die, because you said 'there wasn't enough food'." You are no Clan leader. You will not mentor anyone of my kits. You will stay away from them! In fact, I want to mentor Rustykit myself!" 

"Sandstorm," Tigerstar began coolly. A crowd was gathering "I am the Clan leader, and I will choose. You must go back now."

"You aren't a Clan leader!" She said madly. "Fireheart is ten times better."

"What did you say!"

"I said." This time she spoke more clearly. "I said that Firestar's one life was worth a million of yours. He would rule the forest like a lion with a mane of glory. Not the fox dung place you call camp."

"Yes, where is Fireheart?" One of Sandstorm's kits called out

"I want to meet my father!" Said another one

"Fireheart is dead."

"He is not dead! This thing is fake. I feel it is not right! You killed Bluestar, and Fireheart tried to stop you! When he did, we chased you out, and he became leader. This isn't right!" 

"No! What you said isn't right. I am the leader, and I will mentor Rustykit. Do you know why?"

Sandstorm gave him a cool glare.

"Do you know why? Because FIREHEART FAILED! But I will succeed."

Sandstorm's paws ached to scratch the tom into pieces.

"And a little secret." He whispered, so low Sandstorm could barley make sense. I killed Bluestar and Fireheart."

Sandstorm threw up her arms, and attacked Tigerstar "Murderer!"

Tigerstar took a swipe in the air, and bounced on Sandstorm. "Of course you won't tell anyone? His great body crushed her legs, until she could hardly bare it. No cat was watching. He took her into a deep part of the forest.

"You are a failure too."

He left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandstorm's teeth gritted. She lay there for two dawns. She felt every moment she was about to die. Suddenly she heard a rustle.

"Mother?"

Sandstorm looked up.

"Rustykit!" she purred with delight.

:"Actually, it's Rustypaw."

"Oh." Sandstorm sighed. "And who is your mentor?"

"T….Tigerstar"

"I should've known that evil cat was up to something. Uh..no….He will die!" Her voice was scratched.

"I know what happened. StarClan came to me in a dream. Mother I will help you back."

"Dr…..Dream? 

"Yes."

Sandstorm thought of Firestar and his strange dreams. Finally, as a light of determination shot through his green eyes, he knew this cat wasn't any normal forest cat. He was Fireheart, back to save them all. He will not fail. She said to herself.

Through the trees, she heard a whisper

_The burn will grow, and save the clan_


End file.
